Cioking
Cioking '''is a boss in the Patapon series and is one of the strongest bosses. The upgraded form of Ciokina; sporting crimson(red and black) instead of orange, and a carapace studded with spikes and old weapons; Cioking is faster and stronger than the Merciless Crab Queen. In Patapon, he is found after you get the Black Star from Hoshipon and is fought for the Earthquake Juju. In Patapon 2, Cioking is fought for the DonChaka song, the last song of the game. Cioking usually drops Level 2-4 Liquids in Patapon 2, but may drop Demon Liquids infrequently. He is a very aggressive boss, and you may require fast Fever/Hero Mode attacks, coupled with stews to bring him down. Fire weapons are useless against him, but Ice weapons deal devastating damage. But be careful! Because when they're frozen only their legs are frozen, and they can still attack with the claws! Use your Hero as a Toripon and use some Megapons. They come handy. In Patapon 3 he is the boss in the Labyrinth of Restraint after beating Ciokina. Attacks Claw Slash Cioking '''ALTERNATES the snapping of his claws, then swipes at your Patapons. This attack does moderate-major damage. The PonPata song will hopefully save your Patapons from severe injuries. Even Hatapon is in danger of an instant kill with this attack. Sleepy Bubbles Snapping his pincers at the SAME time, Cioking spits out many bubbles, and can put your Patapons to sleep. This attack does minor damage. The DonDon, PonPata, or DonChaka songs will easily negate/prevent this attack for the most part. Cioking will usually follow-up with Claw Slam, or Pincer Throw, and sometimes death-bubbles.Wind usually affects where it lands. Throw Cioking looms over your army, claws waving menacingly. He then picks up a Patapon, and then throws it, killing it. In Patapon 1, this doesn't even leave a cap for your benefit. The PonPata song will dodge this attack, but the DonDon song in Patapon 2 is faster, and more efficient. Death Bubbles In Patapon 2, Cioking will use this attack, heralded by moving his body up and down . Cioking will spit out bubbles with its two feet up that will encase your Patapons, and suffocate them. The DonDon song can help avoid this attack, but try not to confuse Bubble with this attack! Remember, when she moves his body up and down, it is very dangerous! Hero will NOT respawn or revive if he falls prey to this attack. Wind usually affects where it lands. Trivia *Cioking is very easy to stagger, because this is one of her main weaknesses, so, using ice and high stagger weapons shall easily defeat him, while keeping him in a continuous stagger-chain effect *Cioking is one of the most toughest bosses due to the fact he is fast and has two instant-kill attacks. *"Death bubbles" is his strongest attack, and can kill up to four patapons at once. Many people suffer from this attack because it is usually used right after he has used sleeping bubbles on your army. *In the game , both legs and pincers are breakable, but that is very hard to do so because barely any of the attacks can reach the back half of his body to break it, Mahopons can achieve this through their high-attack fireballs. *Just like Darantula, Cioking has a scared eye. *Cioking is actually male according in the mission in Patapon 3, which is Volcano '''King '''of the Labyrinth. Videos thumb|left|300px|Cioking Lv.8 Battle Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:All-Game Boss